


Great Responsibility

by Tashilover



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Crack, Silly superpowers, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn't like using his powers for evil.</p><p>Based off a prompt in the Cabin Pressure kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Responsibility

Arthur doesn't like using his powers for evil. After all, with great power comes with great responsibility, though sometimes he felt so delictably cruel, it was hard not to go down that path.  
  
Especially against people, in his opinon, who deserved it. Like his father, who always put down his mother whenever he got the chance. Arthur was always willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, but the moment Gordon opened his mouth and the spew of bile insults came out, Arthur sprang.  
  
Or Nancy, who laughed in Skip's face when he realized Douglas taped a lemon to his hat. Nancy had been rather mean to them all, so Arthur felt no guilt when she walked away, rubbing her head.  
  
Douglas, Arthur will admit he felt guilty about. As often as the man teased him or Martin, it was always in jest and never in cruelty. On one particular day when Arthur thought his jokes went a bit too far, he used his powers against Douglas.  
  
Douglas of course had no idea. Though, bless him, he did eventually apologized to Martin. Arthur immediately withdrew his gift, but by then a massive headache had already taken root.  
  
"Are you okay?" Arthur asked as he passed over a cup of tea and two aspirin.  
  
"I will be," Douglas hissed, quickly swallowing the aspirin, followed by a swing of tea. He shook his head in disgust. "I just had this damn song repeating over and over in my head all day. I had not even heard this song today, so I don't know where it came from."  
  
"Yeah, though to be fair, 'My Humps' by the Black Eyed Peas is pretty catchy."  
  
Douglas startled. "How did you know that?"  
  
Arthur shrugged. "Lucky guess."


End file.
